Communication networks include wired and wireless networks. Examples of wired networks include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and the Internet. Examples of wireless networks include cellular networks as well as unlicensed wireless networks that connect to wired networks. Calls and other communications may be connected across wired and wireless networks.